The new black class (2019 edition)
by FroggoDesmone
Summary: Sometimes, things happens and we ignore why. We can only look up to the sky and scream, to whoever could be listening above, a simple question: Why? That question is rarely answered, if ever. That is something you, as the reader, will understand as you read the story of these 15 adolescents. (Basically the OTP's children surviving while said OTPs try to find their kids)


**Author's notes: Heya y'alllllll it's finallyyy done, i hope you enjoy this modified version of The New Black Class!**

Sometimes, things happens and we ignore why, we can only look up to the sky and scream, to whoever could be listening above, a simple question: Why? That question is rarely answered, if ever. That is something you, as the reader will understand as you read the story of these 15 adolescents. Everything started on a peaceful night with a simple phone call. Little did these teenagers know, said phone call would lead them to their demise. This story is not one for those who hope. It's not for those who want magic to save the ones they love. This story is for those who want to relate to the despair humanity brings to themselves through doing things as simple as living. This story is for those who, like these young adults, wants answers to questions they asked to the sky above.  
Let's get into it shall we?

Two siblings are walking along the halls of their mansion like home in search of the source to the constant ringing of a phone. Through her annoyance, the older sister sighs and mutters under her breathe how impolite one must be to call so late in the night. Blue eyes looks down to scared, purple ones.

"It'll be alright, it's only a phone call brother." she whispers to her brother, ruffling carefully his hair.

"A..alright it's.. alright…" the boy repeats the words to himself, as if trying to seek even more reassurance from them. Finally arriving to the phone, the girl picks up and answers.

"Hello, [Redacted] speaking." the voice on the other end of the line brought nothing but a feeling of fear. Shaking, the sister bites her lip from the anxiety and audibly gulps. She wants to answer, she does, yet she finds no words and before being able to work some out, the other hangs up.

"What's… wro-.. wr..wro.. what happened..?" the poor boy changes his choice of word realizing how difficult it was to speak through his stuttering.

"We.. we have to go. Pack your things, we have to go."

* * *

Walking down some gloomy, dim street, a girl lets out a quiet squeak as the sudden ringing of her cell phone takes her off guard. Who could be calling so late? Certainly not her moms, right? She sighs and shakes her head with a chuckle, laughing at herself for being startled. She takes her phone and answers,

"Yes, hello?" She stays quiet, listening to the robotic message. A grin slowly tickles the corner of her lips as she nods.

"Alright, you'll see me there!"

* * *

A phone can be heard ringing inside a villa situated in the Caribbean where an annoyed young woman answers.

"What is it? I'm a little occupi…" interrupted by the voice on the other end of the line, the girl grits her teeth in displeasure. She hates being cut when speaking. Who dares do that to her? Though her anger soon becomes fear as she listens to the near threatening words. She hangs up quickly and turns to her sister.  
"Gee, what's wrong sis? I rarely see you like this" the younger one snickers, causing the eldest to growl.  
"No time to mess around, pack your things" she says in a very ordering tone.  
"Jesus fine, who the hell was that?" the youngest asks, making the other open her mouth to answer...

* * *

A girl stands on her knees inside a church, hands clasped together and eyes closed.

"Oh God, who commanded us to honor our parents, in Your mercy have pity on the souls of my mothers and forgive them their si-" as the very sudden vibrating of her phone makes her jump on place from surprise, she finishes rather fast her prayer and luckily, or so she thinks, manages to answer before the other hangs up.

"... W-wait what do you mean by my family?"

* * *

Sitting up above in a tree, somewhere in the moutains near a house, a boy answers his phone with a clear anger at being bothered.

"Who is it?" His voice drips with venom. The answer only served to frustrate him more.

"You don't even make sense you idiot!" He says through clenched teeth before hanging up. What was this all about? Should he truly go? He scoffs and looks at his house from where he is.

"I'll be back, mothers."

* * *

At this late time of the night, a girl steps out of her school. She had stayed due to a play she had signed up for. A slight sigh as she yawns and yelps as her phone starts ringing. It makes her troubled considering she is a hundred percent sure to have kept it on silent since she was doing a play minutes ago.

"Hello?" A sweet almost childish voice that doesn't fit the very mature figure speaks.

"Wh- i'm not sure i under-" the line cuts.

* * *

The very next day, five people had already made it to where they were asked to go over the phone.

"This school is gross" one of the girls in the class exclaims while looking at her perfectly painted nails.

"It's decent, has quite the high technologies." an other answered, much more politely. As the first one was about to answer, a guy enters the room, seemingly typing on his tablet before looking up at the three girls and two boys, well three boys now including him.

"I see n'yall made it, that's great! The others are on the way. Until then, you are all forbidden to introduce yourself." the information is followed by a malicious grin that shows shark like teeth.

"And who're ya to give me orders motherfucker?" one of the boys asks, immediately ready to pick a fight.

"Just like you, i'm not allowed to introduce myself."

"Why are we here though?" the girl who had been too busy stuffing herself with the offered food, finally speaks up.

"That information will be revealed in due time." is all the apparent mastermind answers to the question, without even glancing away from his device. Getting angry at the whole mysterious bullshit, the girl of earlier takes her gaze away from her nails to glare at the nonchalant boy.

"You want to die?" she says in a much too sweet tone of voice for what the words mean.

"Can you all keep quiet? It's obvious that he does not plan on revealing anything to us." Finally, the silent guy finally expresses his annoyance, even if he tries to keep it toned down. After all, his mother taught him better than to snap, forgiveness and thoughtfulness is what matters most.

Before anymore chaos can occur, a man in his late twenties enters the class, followed by many teenagers.

"You can all take a seat! My name is Kiriyate Hashoru! It is my third year teaching black class, I hope you'll enjoy the experience! Once everyone is seated, we may begin introductions." Kiriyate explains calmly. With some more confusion, the 'students' heads to any of the free desks to sit down, looking at each others with morbid curiosity and mistrust.

"Alright good, now let's start with number 1" the teacher says, a soft smile accompanying his words.

The first student stood up. He was a guy with a straight and neutral face. Orange spiky hair with a slight wisp of blue in is hairs. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt under a blue jacket with and a blue tie the same color as he's eyes. After having scanned the room with cold blue eyes he started the introduction.  
The first student stands up, his expression seems incredibly cold. It's obvious he does not appreciate his presence here. His hair are a natural red leaning more toward orange. He has two wisps dyed an electric blue. Dressed very professionally in black pants, a white shirt covered by a dark blue suit that fits his lighter blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Hashiro Azuma, I ignore, just as i presume all of you, why I have been called here using things as childish as threats. As I've noticed, asking questions here seems useless and so, I will abstain from doing so, but I do feel the need to say that if I learn anything has happened to my family, everyone of you will die." he realizes that threatening the others contradicts his previous saying but he felt that doing so was important. Looking around the room to the other students, he finally sits back down.

Another student suddenly stands up. He's the second guy of the group. His blond hair shines beautifully in the artificial light, but his violet eyes only shows aggression and mischief. He is wearing a white shirt with a black tie, which at first seems normal.. but the red suit he wears over it all in a loose and uncaring manner really stands out. It would look ridiculous on anyone, but it surprisingly fits him well.

"Yo nice weather we're havin' right?" outside, rain is heavily pouring "I'm number two, Kirinai Banba I must warn you that if ya dare touch my lil sis yer goin' to die!" A large smirk present on his face as he sits down, proceeding to throw a glance toward who one can assume to be his sister.

The girl gets up in what can be seen as the strangest mix of gracefulness and shyness. What stands out most, aside for her clothes similar to her brother's ones, is her eyes. One green and the other blue. Wearing a white jacket over a red shirt accompanied by a tie seems strange at first but strangely fitting.

"Hello everyone, my name is Himari Hanabusa and well" a sigh can be heard, "I'm not really good with presentations sorry" she grumbles something inaudible as she sits back down, glaring playfully at her brother.

It's then that a girl with red hair tied up in a messy ponytail held up by a black ribbon stands up while snacking on some tayaki. Her eyes are a ruby shade of red. As for her clothes, she's wearing a comfortable green sweater and some black sweatpants.

"Yo I'm Akari Inukai. I'm just here cause you obligated me to be. Otherwise I would totally be somewhere else right now."

Another girl follows up, her eyes are brown and she has mid back length hair that goes from brown to purple at the end. Glasses are standing out of her shirt pocket. Talking about her shirt, her clothes are nothing quite as particular as the previous class members.

"Hello everyone I'm Nalou Kenmochi. Hope we will have lots of fun!" Nalou says with a clear excitement before sitting back down in her chair, seemingly not worried at all.

After that, another girl gets up. She has golden eyes and long red hair that, compared to most of the others with the same length of hair, are straight. Her attitude while standing seems rather mature.

"Hello I'm Kayamine Namatame number 6. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." a warm smile follows the words that are said in a much more younger sounding voice that takes a few people off guard.

It then becomes the turn of an other girl, she's incredibly tall and playing with a wisp of her hair as she impatiently introduces herself. She seems unhappy to be here and does not bother hiding her displeasure.

"Hi the name's Inagme Sagae. I don't really want to be here and honestly just want to go back home to my papa and mama ~" Inagme says impolitely before letting herself fall back into the chair. Her clothes shows quite a lot of skin yet looks very classy.

An other teenager stands up, looking a little younger than the others. Their hair are very dark, leaning toward black. A pair of glasses sits on the edge of their nose. Their clothes are simple yet very professional looking, being a long skirt long enough to reach their ankles with a long almost dress looking shirt that goes from a dark to a pastel blue.

"Hi, I'm asumi Shutou. If it doesn't bother anyone, I will be taking responsibilities over the dorms and such." they then nod to themself and sit back down.

The last person, previously addressed as the mastermind, gets up from his seat. He has untamed hair that could be said to be yellow.

"Heya I'm Irishige Hashiri! I will have a meeting with n'yall later. You'll have more information when the time comes" Irishige says with a devilish smile and a peace sign, once most people glared at him from their seats, he deems his job done and sits back down.

"Well well well, that's that for today! Let's start!" The teacher exclaims proudly.

 _ **End note: Heyaa i'm back y'all i hope you enjoyed this MUCH better introduction giudfhsuigh, lemme know what u think**_


End file.
